best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"18" by Kris Wu, Joji, Rich Brian, Baauer
18 'is song by Chinese-Canadian singer Kris Wu, Indonesian rapper Rich Brian, Japanese-Australian singer Joji, American rapper Trippie Redd & American record producer Baauer. Lyrics: 'I Kris Wu Yah, yah, yah, yah, yah, oh it's a vibe Yah, yah, yah, yah, yah, vibe 1: Kris Wu When I jump into the temple (when I) Prefer a local mental Bending knees and wishing place inside to hide low, go Took a beer I need a 这个beat让你倒地 能力超出你底线 帮助你觉醒 或是打听你的一字一句 都已经到期 都是我玩具 都对我赞许 所以才会把你领地占据 Yeah, like I'm running the game (game) Don't you fuck with my fame Light it up, spark it up, burn it into flames I'm the one and only motherfucker from the East All them bitches lining up to feel me, spit it then I peace Gettin' in my zone (gettin') I do this shit alone (I do) I'm the Yeezus of the East You need to Watch the Throne (yeah) Kris Wu All this ice be on me but I still be risin' I’ll be on your labels but I'm still ridin' Say that I be falling but they see me flyin' When you peep me, I’m at the top Ayy, turn up, turn up Oh now, the tides are turnin' I ain’t never, ever doubt what I’ve been affordin' All this ice be on me but I still be risin' Say that I be fallin' but they see me flyin' 2: Rich Brian Yeah, tell your chick I like her, take it on my Leica And I'm always stacking paper, but my name ain't Michael Got a crib in Indo, it's tall just like the Eiffel I could get her number if I put it on my rider (yuh) God damn legit, told me that she liked my fit When I take her out to dinner, man, the check ain't gettin' split Don't look like I'm getting thinner with the chickens and the ribs Man, your bitch is what I say One day, I saw her and got the kiss Don’t say my name, I never wanna breathe your air Coke and Kool-Aid, there’s just some shit you don’t compare I got a x-ray and I just saw my old girl there She was my ex babe, but now I really just don’t care I'm so tired, but my mind is racin' Fuck with me and see what kinda problems you'll be facin' Friday 13th, I make you look like you met Jason Like a damn femur poppin', just what I’ve been cravin' Kris Wu All this ice be on me but I still be risin' I’ll be on your levels but I'm still ridin' Say that I be falling but they see me flyin' When you peep me, I’m at the top Ayy, turn up, turn up Oh now, the tides are turnin' I ain’t never, ever doubt what I’ve been affordin' All this ice be on me but I still be risin' Say that I be fallin' but they see me flyin' [Part II] Joji They said that I won't make it They said that I won't change They say that I'm not flexin' (Pow-pow-pow) Now they say wow, you've changed (skrrt) Now they say why you change Now they say why you changin' Yeah, they ask why you've changed When the rest ain't looking like me 3: Trippie Redd (Fourteen and Seventeen) No way, no way, stay the same Got that purple in my vein It ain't hard to feel their pain While I'm rocking Saint Laurent Purple body like a Saint Ooh, big body coupe just like a tank I'm just swerving, smoking on some dank I'm just tryna fucking ease the pain ‘Fore I blow my mind like Kurt Cobain No I won't change No I won't change No I won't change Yeah, and I promise I won't change And I promise I'm the same Trippie Redd, you know my name Bitch, they say that I'm insane I might blow your fucking brain Bitch, I'm fly just like a crane Feels like I'm fallin' off a plane Feels like I'm fallin' off a plane And that bitch got angel wings And just spitting all these flames And it just 'nnihilate the lames And it annihilate the lames Joji They said that I won't make it They said that I won't change They say that I'm not flexin' (Pow-pow-pow) Now they say wow, you've changed (skrrt) Now they say why you change Now they say why you changin' Yeah, they ask why you've changed When the rest ain't looking like me Joji Ooh, call my name Spit at your feet 'Cause I'm alone Don't call my name Need some sleep And sing along Why It Rocks: # This song is very well-conceived, well-performed, and well-produced. # The sound is mysterious from the start, led by a distinct, oriental synth. It settles into a minor-key, hard-nosed, trap-percussion-anchored joint. # In the first part, Kris's pop-rapping skills are full of grit and Rich's rhymes are full of confidence. Joji leads the change of pace in the second part with his moody vocals. Trippie Redd contrasts the sound with aggressive, unapologetic rhymes. Video: Category:2010s Category:R&B Category:Rap Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Kris Wu songs Category:Rich Brian songs Category:Joji songs Category:Trippie Redd songs Category:Baauer songs